La Rose Noir Divine et la Rose Bleu Ephémère
by jessi-k94
Summary: Après la battaille des enfers,Hadès a été sauver in extremis par les dieux de l'Olympe de la mort.Il doit aller conclure une alliance avec Athena.Pendant la reception,il vas se passer une chose à laquel notre beau dieu ne s'y attent pas.  Kanon x Hadès


_**Coucou les gens! Heureuse de vous revoirs^^!Bon.. Pour ma fic Âmes Sœur…je pense qu'elle sera repousser…Car a cause de mon... s*******de Pc de mesdeux, j'ai perdu TOUTES mes données.. TT_TT dont mes chapitres suivant…résultas, je vais devoir tout recommencer et pour être honnêtes, j'ai un peu la flemme et j'ai pas le temps a cause de mon stage…Donc, pour me faire pardonner, j'ai écrit un One-shot en Trois ou Cinq chapitre ,que j'ai fait avec une amie il y a pas longtemps et le mérite lui revient pour avoir fait Kanon et ses idée excellentes! Merci a toi Camus!^^ Cette fic est un Yaoi également. Sur un couple rare, mais que j'ai grave adorer! L'idée de ce couple m'ai venue quand j'ai lu la fic « Dieux et demi » et vraiment, j'ai été séduites! Dommage que cette fic n'as pas put être continuez.. J'adorait moi cette fic…TT_TT .**_

_**enfin bref, bonne lecture^^ ah! Et pour ceux qui lisent mon autre fic.. » Réel Origine !Résurrection du Sang oubliez » j'ai également perdu la suite! Alors que j'étai a deux doigt de ENFIN la finir! (Grrr! J'ai envie de mordre! )Donc je vous présentes mes plus sincères excuse et vous promet sur mon honneur d'auteur et de YAOISTE que je continuerait cette fic le plus vite possible! Et pour les erreur d'orthographes;. Ben… désoler^^ ', je n'arrive pas a m'y faire, si jamais il manque des mots, ce ne sera pas de ma faute, mais de .**_

_**Aller! Kissu et bonne lecture a tous^^!**_

_**Dis clameur :les personnages ne sont pas a moi…malheureusement… T_T j'ai beau supplier pourtant..**_

_**Paring :hum… surprise! XP**_

_**Rating : M (comme d'habitude… je croit que la plupart de mes fics seront M….)**_

_**La Rose Noir Divine et la Rose Bleu Éphémère…**_

_**Chapitre 1 : Sentiments Inconnu…**_

_**P.O.V Hadès **__:_

_L'air étais calme au Enfers…Depuis un an déjà…Après que Athéna m'ai terrasser, j'ai été sauver par les autres dieux de l'Olympe, car j'étais le Gardien de l'Équilibres de la vie et de la mort.. Et que sans moi, l'équilibre universelle serait briser a tout jamais, et cette fois c'étais pas la race humaine qui serait en jeu mais l'univers cosmique toute entière!_

_**Flash back…**_

_Par pitié pour Athéna, qui avait vaillamment lutter pour cette équilibre, les dieux on libérer pégase de ma malédiction et on également fait ressusciter les chevalier d'or, dont les âmes avait été enfermer dans un pilier de pierre, représentent leur effigie, par Artémise et Apollon qui reçurent un sacré savon tout les deux par les dieux de l'Olympe. Même moi j'y ai eu droit et je préfère ne pas en parler….(souvenir douloureux) et c'étais Zeus qui s'en étais charger .Bien que je sois l'aîné. J'ai l'impressions d'être le cadet des dieux de l'Olympe. Il me traite souvent comme un gamin…_

_Cela dit, je dois beaucoup a Zeus. Il m'a énormément de fois sauver la vie au court de mes 4 millénaires d'existences. Mais.. Je sais pas pourquoi…Il semble profondément me détester… il me lance a la figure des mots méprisant et il n'hésite pas à_

_me gifler devant tout le monde. Et ceux, depuis notre naissances, quand il nous a sauver moi, Poséidon Héra et tout nos frère et sœur du ventre de Chronos._

_Je devait avouer que cela m'énerve encore plus de l'admettre, mais ils ont raison quelque part. A chaque fois que je combattait Athéna ,c'est toujours la même rengaine! Je revient ,elle gagne, je perd. Je revient, elle gagne, je perd. Je revient, elle gagne, je perds. Je commences à en avoir vraiment assez de tout sa…Je vais faire quelque chose que j'aurait dû faire depuis un bout de temps… faire la paix avec ma nièce. Mais rien que d'y penser j'ai des pousser de frisson…! Faire la paix avec Athéna, c'étais comme si on me demandais de me mettre entièrement nu et de me jeter dans une fosses de vipères, de scorpion et autres animaux empoisonner que j'aimait beaucoup(1)! Non mais sans blague! Après un énièmes soupire je fini par me résigné…Je vais aller voir Athéna et faire la paix avec elle.. Père! Pitié, donne moi la force de ne pas lui refaire le portrait a cette Greluche de Cruche d'Athéna!_

_Je m'étais relever de mon siège et avait fait appelle a mes plus fidèles spectres et aux dieux jumeaux pour m'accompagner dans le monde de la surface…_

_Une fois arriver à la surface, je faisais face a Athéna qui étais surprise de me voire de retour et ses chevalier divin ainsi que ces ors se mettaient en garde, prêt à la protéger. Géniale... Si déjà l'ambiance étais électrique…..Je n'osais même pas imaginer comment allait se dérouler les négociation si Athéna est surprotéger par ses chiens de garde… Je l'ai rassurer que je ne lui voulait aucun mal et que je voulais simplement lui parler. Elle me regardait avec des yeux rond, en même tant, quoi de plus normal…Elle et moi avions pratiquement passer toutes notre existence entière a nous sauter a la gorge a la première occasion et jamais pour discuter. C'est pas ma fautes si elle m'énerve autans! Bon.. Elle est peut être la fille de Zeus, mon petit frère, mais elle n'as pas hériter sa sagesse pour autans. Le jour où elle sauras réfléchire, et ben ce jour là j'aimerait bien me teindre en blond tien! Je plains ses pauvres chevaliers obliger de protéger une cruche divine pareil, tous a part Pégase! Lui, je ne peut pas le saké! En plus d'être débile, il a abîmer mon enveloppe charnel originel! Mais il y a bien une chose que je suis obliger d'admettre chez lui, c'est son incroyable courage. Quand bien même son adversaire est un dieu, il n'hésite pas a le défier pour sauver sa princesse(chérie?).(en aime tant ,je sais pas si c'est du courage ou sois qu'il est vraiment débile! Je pencherait plutôt pour la deuxième conclusions personnellement)_

_Pour en revenir a mon pacte de paix avec elle, cela s'est dérouler mieux que je ne l'avait imaginer, elle est pas si bête finalement…même si elle rester toujours aussi cruche et a mettre des robes en décolleter!(super décolleter tu veut dire)_

_Une petite fête a été donner dans son temple pour signer notre accord de paix. Voilà comment cela s'est dérouler:_

_J'ai fait ressusciter tout ses chevalier d'argent, mort au combat contre les bronzes ainsi que les biens aimée de certains d'entre eux. Telle que Esméralda et Eurydice. Elles sont aller retrouver leur bien aimer tel que Phénix ou Orphée de la lyre. Quand je regarde le couple de Orphée , je ne peut que réprimer un pincement au cœur. J'ai été bien cruel avec eux…_

_Mais les voire ensemble m'apaise le poids que j'ai sur le cœur._

_J'ai également ressusciter Kanon, les dieux de l'Olympe ne l'avait pas ramener a la vie car il s'étaient jouer d'eux. Mais personnellement, ce n'est pas mon affaire, alors ils peuvent dirent ce qu'ils veulent ,j'en est rien a faire._

_Pendant toutes la durée de la fête, j'ai remarquer que les chevalier d'or ne cessèrent de me dévisager curieusement, il avait du mal a croire que j'étais leur ennemis de toujours… ils s'attendaient sûrement a voire un vieillard boiteux et hideux… Je sais c'est l'effet que je fait à tout le monde quand ils voient mon véritable aspect. Qui aurait crus que leur ennemi de toujours étais un dieu à l'apparence d'un jeune homme d'une vingtaines d'années?_

_Durant toute la fête, j'avais vu mes spectres faire connaissance avec les chevalier de ma nièce, j'avais également remarquer qu'il y avait pas mal de couple parmi ces chevaliers._

_Shaka de la Vierge avec Mu du Bélier en train de discuter de thé et de méditation joyeusement , Masque de mort du Cancer qui riait avec Aphrodite des Poissons en mangeant des fruit de mers. Saga des Gémeaux discutant avec Aioros du Sagittaires qui avait d'ailleurs passer son bras autour des épaules de celui ci et qu'il l' avait attirer a lui ,il s'était pencher sur son oreille et lui avait murmurer quelque chose, j'étais trop loin pour entendre mais je remarqua que Saga avait rougie comme Cupidon devant une scène d'amour. Aldébaran du Taureau s'éclatant de rire avec Shura du Capricorne et se racontent les cultures de leur pays et sur les spécialiser de chez eux. Milo du Scorpion, lui, laissez tomber…Il suivait Camus du Verseau comme un gentils petit chien a sa mémère. Je me demande vraiment qui porte la culotte dans ce couple…Si je devais parier, je dirais Camus du Verseau. Car je le vois mal obéire aux ordres d'un chevalier tout fous comme Aiolia du Lion… A propos de ce chevalier d'or, il étais en train de faire la cour a une chevalier d'Argent du nom de Marine de l'Aigle si je me souvient bien… les femmes chevalier avaient enlever leur masque a cette réception…Shun d'Andromède étais avec Hyoga du Cygne qui lui chuchotais des mots doux a l'oreille sous le regard méfiant du chevalier Phénix, Shiryu mettant une fleur dans les cheveux de Shunrei ,Le chevalier pégase…comme vous vous en douter, étais toujours auprès de son Athéna chérie a remuer la queue pour satisfaire le moindre désire de ma nièce débile…J'ai un peu pitié de lui .Quand au Pope d'Athéna. Qui étais son précédent chevalier d'Or du Bélier, étais en train de lire tranquillement tout en écoutant les aventure de son amis et amant Dohko de la Balance, qui lui exprime fou de joie a l'idée d'avoir retrouver son corps d'antan de ses 18 ans. Je suis sur que même si Shion semblait calme et ne disait rien, étais lui aussi heureux d'avoir retrouver sa jeunesse d'antan et son amant d'avant. Je doit avouer que je suis un peu jaloux de leur amour, s'aimer autans après plus de vingt décennie… Et même avoir été séparer…Je doit avouer que j'en suis profondément jaloux. _

_Moi, Hadès, Empereur des ténèbres et celui qui gouverne la mort…. Je suis jaloux de deux humains…. Qui s'aiment….Je suis jaloux de leur amour…_

_Après tout…je ne suis jamais tomber amoureux de ma vie, en ce qui concerne le mythe de Perséphone que j'aurait enlever, ce sont des conneries mais profondes! C'est elle qui m'as harceler pour que je l'emmène dans les enfers!Mais jamais au grand JAMAIS , je ne l'ai épouser! Alors là..! Certainement pas…! Elle est ma nièce! Je ne fiat pas dans l'Inceste! Même si Zeus me drague ou Arès sans que je sache pourquoi. Mais bon, j'en dirait pas plus. Rien que de penser a tout sa, sa me donne mal au crane._

_Mes spectres aussi sont en couples…_

_Il y a Minos qui drague Éaque et qui, se mit a rougire comme une jeune pucelle. Rhadamanthe qui tentais de séduire Kanon. Mais celui ci visiblement, ne semblait pas de cette avis, Pandore qui jouais avec des mèches de cheveux de Violatte qui rougie au caresses de ma Prêtresse dans sa chevelure sombre au reflet de nuit. Myu ,Sphinx et Rune discutent joyeusement ensemble quand Pharaon du Sphinx et Myu du Papillon Féerique s'envoyait des éclaire du regard . Pharaon, pour avoir vu Myu lécher la miette de gâteaux sur la lèvre de Rune et Myu, quand Pharaon a mordiller la mèche de cheveux d'un blanc éclatant du Spectre du talent…Dur dur les ménage a trois. Queen, Gordon, Valentine et Sylphide étais tout les quatre réunis. Impossible de les séparer ces quatre là, Gordon avait un bras passer autour de la taille de Queen, tandis que Valentine avait un bras passer autour des épaule de Sylphide. Et ils discutaient tranquillement tout les quatre et riait au éclat quand Gordon racontais quand Queen avait peur du noir quand ils étaient enfant et qu'il avait demander a Gordon de dormire avec lui. Les joues de Queen étais soudain devenu aussi rouge que ses cheveux et il avait donner un coup de coudes dans les cotes de Gordon qui avait aussitôt recracher le contenus de son vins dans son verre qu'il avait a peine avaler, s'étouffant presque, Sylphide et Valentine rirent aussitôt aux éclats. Thanatos et Hypnose, eux, mes dieux serviteur étais assis sur un des siège d'or luxueux sur la terrasse du palais d'Athéna et ils observèrent la voûte Céleste des constellations, Hypnose s'était soudainement assoupit sur l'épaule de Thanatos…C'étaient un spectacles vraiment touchant. Et c'est très rare de voir Hypnose dormir ainsi…après tout,il est le dieu du Sommeil._

_Lui et Thanatos semblent être combler de bonheur.. Alors.. C'es sa l'amour?_

_Je baissa les yeux. Moi, je n'avait aucune chances de connaître sa un jour, Je n'avais pas besoin de ce genre de sentiments en tant que roi des Enfers…Mais…Je devais avouer que j'aimerait vraiment qu'un jour je puisse connaître ce sentiment merveilleux, mais également fragile qu'est l'Amour…Quand Athéna m'avait fait la morale aux enfers lors de notre dernier affrontement sur l'Amour…Et depuis, j'ai été curieux de découvrire ce que c'est…Et je doit dire que je regrette un peu. Malgré que ces couples sont tous différent… ils baignait tous dans le bonheur parfait._

_Moi, je n'ai aucune chance de connaître sa un jour. A ces pensées, mon cœur se serra._

_Soudain, sans que je sache pourquoi, mon corps fut éprit de soudain frissons, je sentit mes joues s'empourprer de rouge et j'avais du mal a respirer. Je sentit comme des caresses invisible se faire sur mon corps, je tremblais alors que j'avais chaud., comme une symptôme de fièvre. Ben oui.. Même si je suis un dieu, je peut avoir une petite fièvre de temps en temp._

_Mais les caresse invisible continuaient…mes bras.. mes jambes.. mes épaules, mon torse, mon corps…et je les sentirent descendre sur mes cuisses et mes fesses…elles frôlèrent légèrement mon sexe et je lâcha malgré moi un petit cris aigus qui attira l'attention de ma nièces. Elle me demanda si tout vas bien et je lui adressa un sourire rassurant et lui annonce que je vais bien.. Soudain, les caresses invisibles reprirent de plus belle et elles s'attaquèrent a mes mamelons! Non..! S'en est trop!_

_Je me libérait de ces caresses psychiques et j'avait voulut dénicher l'endroit ou ce… ce rustre et bestiale humains se trouvais! Je vais lui apprendre , moi ce qu'il en contais de me toucher ainsi! Même si ce n'étais que psychique!_

_Mais ce scélérat étais malin il avais camoufler sa présence et bloquer somptueusement son cosmos! Je fronça les sourcilles et me laissa a nouveau tomber sur mon siège, mais pour éviter que ce genre de choses m'arrive nouveau ,je laissa tout mes sens en alertes et mon cosmos également mais faiblement pour ne pas alerter Athéna ou mes spectres qui commenceraient a me poser tout un tas de question._

_La réceptions avait durées jusqu'au lever du soleil._

_Au petit matin, je m'apprêtait a quitter les lieu avec mes spectres dont certain étais plus ou moins endormis ,il a fallut que je réveille Hypnos pour qu'il réveille le reste de mes spectres et de les garder réveiller jusqu'à ce qu'ont arrivent aux enfers. Les chevalier d'Or et Athéna étaient venu nous saluer notre départ, les jeune Divins sont déjà en train de dormire. Et oui, mine de rien, malgré leur grande puissance, ils restent des adolescents._

_Quand mes spectres sont rentrer dans le portails, je sentit soudain un violent frisson me parcourir.. C'étais la même sensation que j'ai ressentit dans la réception…!_

_Je tourna mon regard précipitamment. Je suis sur! Mon violeur visuel étais parmi ces chevalier d'or! Mais je n'ai pas put déceler qui étais ce car il aussitôt masquer son aura a nouveau! Il est lâche ou quoi..? Okais, mon gars, tu veut jouer a sa.. Très bien, nous allons jouer.. Mais rira bien qui rira le dernier! Et le jour ou je te coincerait ,tu pourra faire tes prières!_

…

_**Fin du flash back**_

_Cela c'est passer il y a un an…Je poussa un énième soupire de la journée depuis que je me suis réveillez ce matin .Avec tout le retard accumuler durant les guerres saintes contre Athéna, il y avait de la paperasse a remplire mais pas possible! Quand j'ai vu Minos arriver avec la pile de feuilles a remplire en retard, j'ai crut que j'allas tomber sur les fesses! Au propres comme au figurer!Heureusement que j'étais assit! Et je parle pas des autres rapport que Éaque et Rhadamanthe m'avait ramener!Au grand Chronos. Que c'étais dur d'être dirigeant des Enfers._

_Vers la fin de la journée, j'ai fini la pile d'Éaque, il restais plus que celui de Minos et Rhadamanthe. Mais je commençait a vraiment être fatiguer. ,je piquait du nez a chaque fois et mes jeux me piquait ,il est grand temps que j'aillent dormire!_

_Je m'étirait les bras en baillant et j'essuie une larme de fatigue sur le coin de mon œil avant de me lever. Je me dirige vers ma chambres et une fois arriver ,je retire mon surplis et je me dirige vers la sale de bain pour prendre une bonne douche.. Sa me fait un bien fou et cela me permettaient de savoir mettre de l'ordre dans mes idée….Sa va faire un an que j'ai ressentit ces étrange caresses psychique sur moi. Même si cela m'as dégoûter, ce n'étais pas désagréable, la preuve, je me lui laisser faire pendant un moment, mais j'ai finalement réussi a me libérer de l'emprise. J'aimerait savoir QUI étais celui ou celle qui m'avait fait un effet pareil…? J'ignore ce que je devrait faire en face de celui ou celle qui m'avait fait sa, J'ignore si je devrait le punire ou en discuter avec lui ou elle…_

_Je laissa l'eau bienfaitrice couler sur mon corps et mes cheveux... Cela faisait tellement de bien ,tellement que j'ai été tenter plusieurs fois de m'endormire sous la douche, mais la facture risquait d'être salé! Je referma aussitôt l'eau et me dirige dans ma chambre ,j'ouvrit mon armoire et j'enfile une toge de soie noir ,pour dormire, très léger .et dessinant mes courbe parfaitement. Je m'assit devant la coiffeuse et me coiffa les cheveux. Normalement, c'étais au servante ou a Pandore de le faire, mais ma prêtresse étais « occuper » avec Violatte et les servantes avait également énormément de travaille. De toute façon, je voulait être seul ce soir donc sa tombait bien._

_Après avoir admirer ma chevelure brosser, je me leva et me laissa tomber sur mon lit ,mes cheveux suivant le mouvement ,sa me fiat penser qu'ils avaient d'ailleurs bien pousser depuis un bon bout de temp.. Je devrait dire plu stot 4 mille ans._

_J'allait commencer a m'assoupir quand un de mes spectre se PERMIT de rentre dans MA chambre sans autorisation! Je voulut lui passer un savon mémorable mais_

_-Seigneur Hadès.. .Pardonner moi de vous importuner._

_Je me leva et lui lança un regard froid et il se mit a trembler._

_-J'espère pour toi que c'est important!_

_Mon Spectre trembla et se demanda quel mots choisire pour ne pas m'énerver encore plus que je ne le suis déjà malgré mon aire calme._

_-c..c'est un... ch…chevalier d'or de la déesse Athéna… il… il souhaite vous voire._

_Je me leva aussitôt. Les sourcilles froncer._

_-Il aurait put venir plut tôt! Et pas à 4 h du matin! Il ne sais pas que les honnêtes gent ont besoin de dormire a cette heure ci?_

_Je me laissa tomber a nouveau entièrement sur mon lit et me mit un oreiller sur la tête._

_-Dit lui de repasser demain! *fit je d'une voix étouffer par le matelas et mon coussin sur ma tête.*_

_-C'est que... C'est très important et…. Il ne repartira pas avant de vous avoir vu…Il me l'a bien fiat comprendre…Il s'agit de Kanon des Gémeaux._

_Je me redressa, étonner, Kanon des Gémeaux? Que me voulait Il? Il veut sans doutes me remercier pour l'avoir ressusciter, bon en même temps, si j'ai fait sa, c'est plus pour faire enrager Zeus ou Poseidon._

_Je passa ma main sur mon visage, pour me calmer, bon sang. .mais a quoi ils jouent?Ils veulent ma mort! C'est sur!_

_Je poussa un soupire a fendre l'âme à nouveau et je regarde mon spectre qui n'avait pas bouger de sa place._

_-Bon…Vas lui dire que je vais le recevoir. Dit lui de m'attendre dans la salle du trône. Ah et.. LA PROCHAINE FOIS, FRAPPE AVANT D'ENTRER! SINON TU VA SENTIRE MON EPEE DANS UN ENDROIT QUE JE CITERAIT PAS!_

_Mon guerrier devint aussi blême qu'un mort et il sortit de ma chambre en quatrième vitesse. Je riait a l'intérieur de moi de le voir trembler. Le pauvre._

_Je soupira a nouveau avant de commencer a soulever les draps et de sortire de mon lit. Je changeais mes vêtements, je n'allait quand même pas le saluer en toge de nuit! Quand même!_

_Je retira ma toge de lin noir et j'enfile une autre toge, plus seyante et plus majestueuse, Elle étais également noire aussi et de tissu de soie avec des bordure doré sur les manches et le col, sertie a ces niveau là , de rubis en forme arrondit._

_Je sorti de ma chambre aussitôt…._

_**P.O.V Kanon :**_

_J'attendais dans la salle du trône comme ont me l'avait demander, j'étais anxieux a l'idée de le revoir. Quant j'ai ouvert les yeux… peu après que je me sois suicider en tuant Rhadamanthe avec moi.. Je pensais que c'étais fini. Quand j'avais ouvert les yeux. J'étais une âmes.. enfermer avec mes frère d'armes, les chevalier d'or… Aphrodite, Masque de mort, Aiolia.. Aioros… Saga mon frère…Tous étais là… OU plutôt ,leurs âmes. J'avais sur le coup comprit que les dieux nous avaient châtier…Pour les avoir défier nous étions entrain de errer dans les ténèbres;. Tous…_

_Mais mon frère étais avec moi. Nous nous tenions main dans la main, comme lorsqu' ont étais enfants. Tant qu'il étais a mes cotés, j'étais heureux… Saga.. Ma seul famille.. Mon jumeaux.. Mais malgré tout mon aîné.. Mon grand frère…Je me sentait tellement honteux de ce que j'ai put lui faire dans le passée, je voulut lui dire pardon mais son regard me disait qu'il m'avait déjà pardonner. J'étais émue. Je pensais que nous resterions ainsi pour toujours. Mais, il se passa quelque chose que aucun de nous tous ici présent n'aurions penser arriver._

_Je vit avec horreur et stupeur les âmes de nos compagnons disparaîtrent sous nos yeux les uns après les autres.. Se pourrait 'il que les dieux aient décider de nous détruirent complètement?_

_Je vit soudain mon frère disparaître sous mes yeux effaré, Non! Je voulaient pas qu'il s'en aillent! Je voulaient qu'il restent avec moi..! Je tenait sa main comme je le put, comme un enfant tenait la main de sa mère pour ne pas se perdre dans la foules des marcher d'Athènes ou autre bazar.. Mais rien a faire;.! Saga disparus aussitôt en crient mon nom et moi en criant le siens. Il ne restaient plus rien de lui…. Je fut effrayer..! J'attendit mon tour;. Mais rien ne se passait.. .j'attendit pendant de heures…mais toujours rien..! Je comprit que les dieux voulaient me faire souffrire en maintenant mon âme entière pour me faire souffrire davantage… En me laissant seul dans les ténèbres..!En me séparant de mes amis.! De mon frère!_

_Je tomba a genoux et je pleure a chaude larme en criant le nom de Saga et d'Athéna. .pour qu'ils viennent m'aider…Mais aucun d'eux ne pouvaient m'entendre.. J'étaient tout seul..!Je pleura comme jamais au par avant…! La dernière fois que j'avais pleurer, c'étais quand Milo m'avaient pardonner lorsqu'il me donnaient son châtiment pour avoir trahis Athéna et la chevalerie._

_Je me recroquevilla en boule et continua de pleurer en silence, mes cheveu cachant une partie de ma nudité… J'étais seul.. Seul.. Dans les ténèbres.. Quand une voix douce et chaleureuse me tirer de mon chagrin..; Athéna? Non.. C'étais une voix d'homme Saga? Non.. Ce n'étais pas la sienne celle de mon frère étais plus grave.. Celle que j'entendais étais presque celle d'un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années… _

_Qui est ce ..? Sa vois étaient si douce… Si chaleureuse.. Encore plus que celle d'Athéna ou de mon frère…Je sentit comme une main se poser sur mon épaules et je leva mes yeux, je voulaient voire le visage de celui qui m'a consoler par le seul son de sa douce voix. Mais a cause du noires;. Je ne le voyait pas;. Mais il ne cesse de me dire « debout… lève toi.. Tes amis et ton frère t'attendent » Certainement c'est un ange., je sentit une aura puissante et douce entourer cette homme mais aussi incroyablement puissante.. Qui est ce ?.. Il me tendit la main que je saisit aussitôt sans me poser de question.. Qu'il soit le diable en personne ou Zeus.. Je la prit…pour qu'il me sortent de cette enfers de solitude.. Une Lumière incroyablement dense se produisit qui m'aveugla aussitôt puis plus rien.._

_Plus tard.. J'entendit a nouveau cette même voix qui m'avait sorti de l'enfer… elle me disait de me réveiller… je n'étais donc pas mort? J'ouvrit a nouveau les yeux et la lumière m 'éblouie.. Quand je concentra mon regard, je fut surprit de tomber sur les plus beau yeux que la terre est porter! Ils étaient d'une telle pureté! Ont aurait dit les eaux d'un lac sans fond.. Mais quel pureté..! Leur propriétaire me regardaient d'un aire impassible mais également très doux. Il étais ... Lui aussi d'une extraordinaire beauté! Une peau aussi blanche que l'ivoire! Un véritable blanc immaculé. De long cheveux d'un noire profond… Comme l'ébène, un nez bien dessiner, délicat qui collait parfaitement a son visage fin aux trait de poupée de porcelaine, on pourrait presque croire qu'il étais fragile, comme Shun d'andromède. Son visage semblaient être le plus parfais des parfais! Et c'est lèvres! Par tout les dieux quels lèvres! Pleine et pale, avec des reflet rosée! Un véritable appelles au baiser! La toge noire et fine qu'il portais sur lui dessinaient a merveilleux ses courbes gracieuse et envoûtante.. Si je n'étais pas aussi affaiblis ,je me serait déjà jeter sur lui et l'aurait prit sans attendre!_

_Il s'éloigna de moi et je me leva aussitôt, j'étais… Dans le temple des Gémeaux, dans ma chambre? Je n'eut pas le temps de comprendre quand une tornade bleu marine se jettent a mon cou en larme.. C'étais mon frère Saga! Il étais fou de joie a l'idée de me revoir! J'étais heureux également. Je sentit mon frère rompre notre accolade et de se tourner vers l'Inconnu au yeux de lac et au cheveux d'ébène. Il lui avait demander pourquoi il m'avait ramener moi aussi a la vie? Je vit l'inconnu tourner son magnifique regard de lac sur mon frère et lui dire d'un ton calme et doux _

_« Chacun a le droit à une seconde chance… Alors je voie pas pourquoi ton frère y serait une exemption…Nous avons tous commis des erreur… Et ceux de ton frère n'est ni moins ou plus grave que tout les votre... pour moi.. Tout ceux qui on commis un actes mauvais qu'il soient minime ou énorme est un acte mauvais.. Donc aucun n'as le droit a un traitement de faveur et d'autre pas ,qui qu'il soit. C'est pour tout le monde pareil… Tu m'as bien comprit Saga des Gémeaux? Tache de t'en rappeler » _

_Je vit mon frère verser des larme de joie et émut et de s'incliner devant lui en le remerciant. Je fut sous le chose quand je l'entendit prononcer son nom pendant qu'il le remerciait. _

_« Merci infiniment! …Seigneur HADES! »_

_J'écarquilla les yeux sur le champ et je tourna mon regard stupéfait sur cette homme. Alors ce serait lui? Hadès,! L'Empereur des ténèbres! Le fléaux de l'humanité et la cruautés incarné? Non , impossible! Tout en lui respirait la pureté absolu! Sa ne se peut pas!_

_Je rougit furieusement que je vit le sourire tendre et sincère qu'il envoya a Saga avant de nous quitter. Mon cœur battait la chamade a ce moment là… J'étais émut. Je comprit maintenant.. Que j'étais tomber amoureux!_

_Mais je refusait de le laisser me dominer gentiment.. Quand me vint une idée et je sourit au fond de moi… Je vais le séduire! Oui! Je vais le faire mien!_

_Pendant la prestation du traiter de paix, je vit tout nos compagnon ressusciter ainsi que les chevalier d'argent et les spectres d'Hadès. Rhadamanthe étais venus me voire et avait tenter de me séduire, désoler pour lui, mais mon cœur étais déjà prit, alors je l'ignorait, purement et simplement. Je regarda nouveau Hadès et une idée pas très saine m'effleura l'esprit…Mais cela m'excitais a l'idée de la mettre en pratique. J'utilisa mes pouvoir psychique discrètement dans mon regard et donna comme vie au caresse de mes yeux sur son corps. Le résultat fut immédiat. Il se mit a gémire et a rougire furieusement tentant de se débattre au caresse psychique que je lui infligeais. Je voulut le forcer a sortire de la salle histoire qu'on reste ensembles tout les deux et le séduire, je sais c'est une idée dangereuse mais je m'en fou, j'ai dit que je ferait de lui mien et il le sera!_

_J'augmenta la dose de mes pouvoir et il glapit aussitôt, c'est fous comme sa voix étais belle quand il gémissait ainsi et les rougeur sur ses joue ainsi que les petites larme de plaisir sur les coin de ses yeux.. Un vrai régale! Je sentit une bosse se gonfler dans mon pantalon.. Et me mordis les lèvres pour ne pas crier de plaisir, je me léchaient les lèvres tellement j'ai envie de l'embrasser. Il résistais malgré tout, en même tant, quoi de plus normale, c'est un dieu! Soudain ,je le vit rompre mes caresse psychique et tenter de me dénicher; Merde! Si jamais il découvre que c'est moi qui ai fait sa, Je serait dans le super pétrin! Je camoufla aussitôt ma cosmos énergie. Il grogna et se rassit aussitôt sur son trône et il mit tout ses sens en alerte. Et Zut! Je pourrait plus continuer mes caresse sur lui sous peines d'être démasquer!_

_J'attendit a la fin de la fête ou ils s'apprêter a partire quand je lui lança un denier regard qui le fit aussitôt frisson et retourner son regard sur nous autres chevalier d'or et il grogna. Je rit au fond de moi. Il est si adorable quand il est furieux…Le regard psychique que je venait de lui lançai étais une sortent d'avertissement… Comme quoi il m'échappera pas et qu'il sera a moi!_

_Je sortit de ma torpeur aussitôt Il en mettais du temps! Peut être devait il classer quelque document encore. C'est dur d'être dieu des enfer malgré tout._

_Je me leva à cause des fourmis dans les jambes et je faisait les cent pas dans la salle du trône quand mon regard tomba sur le trône lui même!J eu envi d'essayer quelque choses. Je tourna mon regard a droite et a gauche et je vit personne, bien._

_Je monta les marche de l'escalier qui mène au trône d'Hadès et je m'installa dessus. Il a une chouette vue! Voilà donc la sensation qu'il a quand il est assit sur son trône! Je plongea dans me penser quand une voix douce mais un peu furieuse me tira aussitôt, je tourna mon regard et je tomba sur Hadès et le rouge me monta a nouveau aux joues! Par tout les dieux qu'il étais beaux dans cette toge de roi! Une véritable parure!_

_- Eh bien, vas y, te gène pas surtout pour t'assoire sur mon trône! Tu manque pas de culot Kanon des Gémeaux! Non seulement tu te permet de venir me réveiller a 4 heure du matin pour me dire une chose qui aurait put attendre demain mais en plus tu t'assoit sur __**MON**__ trône comme si tu étais chez toi! Eh bien vas y continue! Tu voudrais que je te serves une tasse de café et des biscuit pendant que tu y est?_

_Je lui sourit et je dit d'un ton moquer._

_-Volontiers._

_Je le vois s'énerver davantage et il se place aussitôt devant moi et me saisit par le col de ma chemises._

_-Bon maintenant tu va me faire le plaisir de __**VIRER**__ de mon trône et de me dire ce dont tu avait a me dire comprit?_

_Je sourit froidement. Il a mordu a l'hameçon, j'ai fait exprès de venir tard pour le faire enrager et pour qu'il soit fatiguer ,comme sa, il sera trop faible pour se défendre et de m'assoire ici pour le faire davantage enrager et pour qu'il utilise ces dernières forces pour me donner une bonne engueulade. Je lui saisit soudainement le poignet et l'attire complètement a moi, il semblent complètement éberlué et paniquée._

_-K…Kanon que fais tu? L.. lâche moi immédiatement c'est un ordre!_

_-Non._

_je passa mon bras autour de sa taille et l'attira tout contre moi ,le forçant à s'assoire sur mes cuisses. Il me regarda complètement paniquer et tenta de se soustraire de ma poigne._

_-L..Lache moi.. humain!_

_Mais il étais beaucoup trop fatigué pour se libérer et complètement a ma merci. Enfin.. Je l'ai tout à moi..! Celui qui avait voler mon cœur m'appartient désormais…! Je passa ma mains sous sa toge et lui caressa sa cuisse ferme et douce ,il gémit._

_-ah….! Ka..Kanon..!S..Stop..Hum…!_

_Je le bâillonna d'un fougueux et langoureux baisser il voulut se dégager mais c'étais peine perdu et je voulut forcer ma langue a explorer sa bouche. Il tien bon mais a bout de souffle il fini par céder et j'en profita pour y insérer ma langue dans sa bouche et de fouiller son intimité buccales de fonts en comble et j'y trouva sa consœur et nos langue jouèrent un doux et fougueux ballet qui nous fîmes tout les deux gémire de plaisir. Je le sentit briser ses dernière barrière de résistance et il se détendit avant de passer ses bras autour de cou et de m'attirer complètement a lui, approfondissent notre baiser .C'est lèvres étais si douce.. Si sucré.. et avait un arrière goût de miel. Vraiment exquis!_

_Après de longue minutes en nous embrassant fougueusement, nous nous séparons à bout de souffles et nous nous regardions droit dans les yeux. Il avait un filet de baves qui coulait sur le coin de ses lèvre gonfler par notre baisser les joues rouge, les yeux mis clos et des larme sur les coin de ceux ci. Il étais magnifiques._

_-Kanon…? Pourquoi.. M'as tu.. Embrasser..? Fit il en tentent de reprendre sa respiration._

_Je lui sourit avant de lui murmurer a l'oreille._

_-Parce que je t'aime…Hadès…_

_Je le senti se crisper puis il se détend et m'enlaça dans ses bras et me murmure._

_-Je ne suis jamais tomber amoureux de qui que ce soit tout au long de ma vie;..Je ne sais pas ce que c'est.. J'ignore ce que c'est d'aimer.. Alors. Apprend moi Kanon.. Apprend moi a t'aimer… Si je doit tomber amoureux. ..Je préfère que ce soit avec celui qui m'aime sincèrement du fond de son cœur.._

_Je fut émut par ces douce parole pleine de sagesse et de douceur. J'ai vraiment envi de lui! Maintenant..!_

_Je détacha son col de toge doré avant d'ouvrire sa toge entièrement et de la faire glisser sur ses épaules, dénudant celle ci ainsi que son torse parfait d'un blanc immaculé. Hadès rougi et détourna son regard… Il étais purement adorable._

_-Regarde moi…Hadès..._

_Il tourna son regard de lac sur moi et son regard semblaient tremblant, et pas seulement son regard… Son corps également. Il devait peut être avoir froid... Ou peur!…Je connais ce genre de regard et de tremblements… Serait ce ..non. Ne me dites pas.. Que ce serait sa première fois…?_

_- Hadès..? Fit je d'une voix douce qui m'étonna moi même. Serai ce ta première fois?_

_La déité masculine au cheveux noir se fige avant de baisser les yeux et de hocher la tête, un peu honteuse._

_-Il ne faut pas avoir honte tu sais. Tout le monde à peur des première fois…Même moi j'y suis passer par là._

_Il me regarda un moment avant de hocher la tête. Je l'embrassa a nouveau avant de commencer mes caresses sur son torse magnifique et imberbe ainsi que sur ces épaule et ces bras. Il soupire d'aise et ferma les yeux. Je bloqua sa taille avec mon bras et je me pencha pour lécher ses tétons et de les mordiller;Il poussa un petit cris de plaisir et laissa des larme couler sur ses joues. Je remonta mon visage pour lui lécher ses larme avant de continuer a martyriser ses tétons. Nos virilité se frottèrent l'une contre l'autre dans nos vêtements nous faisant crier tout les deux d'extase. Ensuite, après l'avoir embrasser, je lui fiat signe de se lever et il le fit un peu surpris je déboucla ma ceinture et ouvrit ma fermeture éclaire pour en sortire mon membre gonfler. Hadès me regarda un instant, rouge comme une pivoine quand il fixa mon membre et il comprit. Il se mis a genoux entre mes jambe, ses long cheveux noire éparpiller autour de lui et il donna un petit coup de langue sur mon glande avant de fermer les yeux eu de lécher mon sexe sur toute la longueur plusieurs fois comme un petit chat avant de le prendre entièrement en bouche et de le sucer tout en faisant des vas et vient doucement ainsi que le lécher. Je cria de plaisir, c'étais vraiment trop bon..! J'enfouis mes mains dans les cheveux d'Hadès et pour le faire aller et venir encore plus vite et c'est ce qu'il fit. Je sentit mes dernière barrière tomber et je le vide dans sa bouche dans un pur cris de bonheur._

_Hadès se redressa un peu et fit la grimace._

_-Ne le crache pas... Avale.._

_Mais je voie qu'il se sentait pas a l'aise. Je le comprend. Moi aussi j'étais comme sa lors de ma première fois. Je l'attira alors contre moi pour l'embrasser et il ouvrit les lèvre de stupeur et j'avala mon propre spermes. Entièrement et j'en laissa pas une seul gouttes. Hadès se sépara de moi, la confusion dans le regard._

_-Désoler…_

_-Tu n'a pas a t'en faire. Après tout,..c'est ta première fois…Tu t'y habituera avec le temps et la force des choses._

_Je lui souleva le bas de la toge. .il n'avait rien en dessous._

_-Tiens? Tu n'avait rien en dessous? Fis- je taquin._

_-L…La ferme! J'ai pas que le temps d'en mettre avec toi qui est arriver comme une fleur! Je ne suis pas du genre a faire attendre les gent…! AH..!_

_Je flatta doucement sa virilité de la paume et du bout des doigts et il s'agrippe a mes épaules._

_-Chut.. Maintenant On passe au choses sérieuses…_

_Je stop mes caresses et je lui présenta trois doigts qu'il fixa un moment._

_-Lèche . Lui dis je d'un ton un peu sec._

_Hadès s'exécute et lécha entièrement mes doigts et les suçant ,les humidifiant un maximum. Puis je les lui en lèves et l'a tira plus vers moi avant de descendre ma mains et de caresser la rait de ses fesses. Et je trouva la petite entrer ,il se crispa aussitôt._

_-Ka..Kanon..!_

_-Chut.. Détend toi ..ou tu risque d'avoir mal…_

_A ces mot je pénétra un premier doigt en lui. Et il lâcha un petit cris je lui caressa sa virilité pour faire passer la douleur quand j'enfonça un deuxième doigts en lui. Il cria nouveau et se détendit très vite… Il gémit cette fois de plaisir quand je rentrait mon troisième doigts, puis ,je commença a les bouger en lui en mouvement de ciseaux et en vas et vient pour détendre ses muscles, il gémit d'extase et bougea parfois de lui même sur mes doigts_

_Je les enleva avant de le soulever a la hauteur de mon sexe tendus et je lui écarte les fesses il se crispe et me regarda un peu effrayer._

_-Ka..Kanon..!_

_-Quoi? Tu veut arrêter?_

_-Hadès..! N... non..! C'est juste que…*rougie*Tu pourrait.. Me guider…? J'ai peur.. De mal m'y prendre…_

_Par tout les dieux c'est le dieu de la luxure qu'il aurait du être! Je posa mes mains sur ses hanche fine et courbe et je le guida doucement vers ma virilité je rentra en lui doucement et je le fit soudain s'empaler complètement et d'un seul coup de lui même sur mon sexe, nous arrachant a tout les deux des cris de plaisir a l'unissons. Ses chaires autour de mon sexes étais absolument excise! Profondes et étroites!_

_Je le vis s'empaler doucement sur mon membres, nous crions de plaisir tout les deux .Il s'accrocha a mes épaules pour y prendre apuit et il commença a onduler du bassin sur mon membre et je l'accompagna. Nous nous embrassons pendant notre déhanchement sensuel et je frappais sa prostate le faisant crier de plaisir étouffer par nos baiser , tout en s'agrippant a mon cou. et on se séparèrent a bout de souffles et haletant ,un filet de salives reliant nos lèvres. Il étais si.. érotique! Ses cheveux noir éparpiller sur nous et quelque peu ébouriffer, des magnifique yeux mis clos de couleur lac humides et emplis de désir, ses joue pourpre et fiévreuse sur ses pommettes sa respiration haletante et un filet de salive qui coulait a la commissure de ses lèvres, que je m'empressa de lécher avant de l'embrasser a nouveau sur ses lèvres gonfler et rosi de plaisirs par nos baiser Nous nous séparons et je serra mon étreinte autour de la taille d'Hadès pour aller plus vite. J'en profita également pour caresser son membres tendu de plaisir et gonfler que je prit en main et caressa eu furent et a mesure que je rentrait en mon amant divin._

_-Ah..Hum..K..Kanon..! J... j'en.. peut plus…_

_-Hadès…Allons…y…Ensembles. .Ah… AH…!_

_Lui et moi jouissons a l'unisson en criant avec un tel extase que tout les enfers ont dû nous entendre. Hadès se laissa tomber sur mon torse , lui caressa le dos et les cheveux doucement en lui murmurant._

_-Hadès…? Tu peut te retirer maintenant… Sinon, je risque de te faire mal et tu risque de ne pas pouvoir non plus marcher pendant au moins trois jour a cause de la douleur._

_Pas de réponses._

_-Hadès?_

_Je retira ses mèche d'ébène et je fut surpris. Il s'étais endormit? En même temps, il étais déjà fatiguer le pauvres. J'embrassa son front avant de m'enlever de lui et de me rhabiller. Je prit ma cape et j'en couvre son corps avec avant de le prendre dans mes bras et de le télé porter dans sa chambre et de poser son corps sur le lit. J'admira son beau visage une dernière fois. Il étais si beau.. Il ressemblait a un ange quand il dormait. J'embrassa son front doucement avant de m'en aller et de jeter un dernier coup d'œil sur son corps endormit et de quitter la chambre, je sortit aussitôt, le cœur étrangement léger mais également lourd a la fois._

_**P.O.V Hadès :**_

_Lorsque je reprit mes esprits…Le lendemain, j'avait très mal a la tète . Faudrait que je pense a dire a pandore de ne pas me servire de vin rouge de Dionysos avant que j'aille me coucher. Résultat, j'ai la tête comme si Cerbère m'avait piétiner dessus^en dansant le tangos._

_Je me releva sur les coude et je rougissait furieusement. Je…je suis…entièrement NU? Comment cela ce fait? Et pourquoi ais-je autan mal a…une parti de mon anatomie que je ne nommerait pas!_

_Récapitulons…Revenons a ce qu'il s'est passer hier soir, je finissait un rapport, j'allait me coucher…ah oui! Le chevalier d'or des gémeaux Kanon est venu me voire hier soir (a une heure harchit tardive d'ailleurs) pour me parler d'une chose importante sois disant. Je l'ai fait patienter dans la salle du trône et quand je l'ai rejoint…_

_Un flash se fit dans mon esprit et mes joues se teignirent d'un rouge vifs, je ne le voyait pas, mais je sentait la chaleur me monter aux joues. Voilà maintenant pourquoi j'étais aussi dévêtu et que j'avais aussi mal a mon…postérieur._

_Je m'allonge sur le ventre, pensifs…J'ai vraiment coucher avec Kanon…Un des chevalier d'Athena. Celui qui a manipuler mon frère._

_Je soupire et me lève avec beaucoup de difficulté et je me dirige vers la sale de bain et fit couler l'eau de celle cit sur ma peau. Malgré la douleur. Je ne pouvait m'empêcher d'avoir apprécier ce moment passer avec lui. Mais je n'irait pas jusqu' dire que je l'aime! Non,ce serait trop rapide et je le connaît a peine. Enfin, sa ne m'as pas empêcher de coucher avec lui. De lui céder ma virginité. _

_Je me laisse glisser le long de la paroi de la douche et laissa l'eau circuler sur mon corps. _

_Kanon…_

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi…Mais je veut le revoir…Je le désire! Mais j'ai si mal. Pourquoi? _

_Kanon…Seul lui connaît les réponse a mes question. Je ne peut me déplacer des Enfers comme sa, je doit attendre son retours. En espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop long.._

_**A suivre…**_

_**Alors? Sa vous a plut? Vous voulez la suite? Dans ce cas, venez me laisser des Reviews^^ et pour votre plus grands plaisir, Il y aura un lemon par chapitre^^ Kissu!**_


End file.
